Super Laxus!
by MariellaMiracle
Summary: Laxus 'rescues' Cana from a minor problem she gets into, and ends up getting a follower. Well then, let's see how this goes. Laxus x Cana/ Laxana. Starts when they were young.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there. How long has it been since I've written anything? A long time, huh? Well I decided to write again! I was just using my little imagination to come up with this and I thought it was a pretty cute idea. By the way, it takes place when Laxus is about 15 and Cana around 10 or so. I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T TELL. JUST WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER._

_Take it away, Natsu!_

_Natsu: MariellaMiracle does not own Fairy Tail. Because if she did...well it'd probably be some crazy confusing anime._

_Me: Hey! _

_Onto the story!_

Super Laxus! Chapter 1:

Cana stared at her cards, "A...hero?" She questioned, shuffled her cards and tried again. The same result. The brunette raised an eyebrow, "A...he..ro..? I'll be rescued by a hero today? This doesn't make any sense!" She sighed. Gray leaned over with a smirk,

"Bet it'll be me. I'm cool enough to do anything. Literally."

"Sure you are." Cana rolled her eyes, putting her cards away. She leaned on one hand, "I wonder...Maybe I should learn that card magic Macao and Wakaba were talking about...but..."

"But what? Just do it already!" Gray said, pulling her up from her chair and pushing her towards the door. Cana squealed,

"Hey, Gray! Stop that-" and before she knew it, Cana was outside. Gray held the door making sure she wasn't able to come back inside. Cana sighed, "Fine whatever. I don't know what he's fussing about it's not like I'm going to buy him anything. Hmph." the small girl crossed her arms, making her way to the magic shop. She picked up a branch from the ground and looked around cautiously, "I don't need a saviour or anything. What could happen on the way to the magic shop anyway?"She questioned herself.

Cana pushed the door open to the shop and scanned around. She smiled, "Ah! Here they are..."She said, picking up the pack of cards and rushing past someone and to the counter, "Here, here!"She placed the cards on the counter, "I'd like these, please." She said, digging through her wallet. The man behind the desk lifted up the cards, "Hn..."He took her money for a few moments, and then threw it into her face. Cana shrieked, putting her hands up. She shot him a glare, "What was that for?!" She asked.

"You think this is enough? How stupid are you?"

A hand slammed on the counter. Underneath was a pile of money. Cana looked up, her eyes finding the one, and only Laxus Dreyar. Laxus leaned forward, "Instead of being rude," he started, his voice harsh, "Next time tell her that she doesn't have enough _nicely,_ and to come back later."he said, his eyes staring directly into the shop owners. He gulped and leaned back. Laxus picked up the cards and placed them into Cana's hands.

"You're not completely innocent either. Next time count your money before trying to buy something." He told her, patting her head. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away from the shop. Cana stood blinking for a minute and then ran after him,

"Wait, Laxus!"She shouted after him and walked next to him. The blonde teen looked town towards the smaller girl,

"What is it?" he asked. Cana fidgeted a little,

"Well thanks for that. I didn't know you were there...and also sorry. You didn't have to pay for my stuff you know.."She said, looking at the ground as they walked. Laxus shrugged, "Whatever. I get more money than you anyway. I'll get more eventually."

"B-But!"

"Ssh. Just consider it a present..for, er, some holiday that's coming up soon or whatever." He said. Cana giggled a little, getting a weird look from him. The brunette smiled,

"Maybe I should teach you about the holidays."

From that comment, she recieved a sigh followed by a small chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, second chapter! I really need to dig back in my mind for this idea. I've actually had it for a while but never got it down. Okay, more like I need to translate it into something actually readable. Thank you to my reviewers and followers! :D_

_Also, anyone who favorited this. Thanks! Lucy!_

_Lucy: MariellaMiracle does not own Fairy Tail, like said in the first chapter._

_Me: Why, thank you._

Super Laxus! Chapter 2

The lightning mage walked, quickening his pace a little bit with each step. Eventually he stopped and faced the child following him.

"Okay, why are you following me?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Cana smiled warmly, "Well I just thought that I could repay you by following you around." She said, nodding. Laxus rubbed his forehead,

"I don't see that as actually repaying me...but whatever floats your boat. As long as you're not always around..."He said. 'Though I'm sure this'll fade in a few days or so...For now I'll just have to deal with this..um..Who is this exactly? Oh right...Cana Alberona, I think...'the blonde thought to himself, and shook himself out of his thoughts when Cana tugged at his shirt.

"Hey, Laxus, are you okay?" She asked. Laxus looked down at her,

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine, just thinking." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stopped and looked back down at the younger kid, "So do you even know how to use the cards?" He asked. Cana stared at the cards, "Well I'm sure I can figure them out. I've already been working with cards for a long time now." Laxus raised an eyebrow,

"Well a few months isn't too long, but I guess. If you say so." he told her. Out of nowhere, a large rock hit Laxus in the back, knocking the blonde over. He grunted and immediately turned around, staring at another teenager, with a mark on his forehead symboling that he was from BlackSmoke, an unpopular guild with little members. Laxus got to his feet and stood in front of Cana, who peeked out from behind him. Laxus wiped himself off and returned his hands to his pockets,

"You were lucky enough to sneak up on me, huh?", his face darkened. "But this is going to end quickly." He said, his body lightning up with his magic. The dark haired teen grinned,

"I get to fight Laxus Dreyar, hm? Fantastic..Just remember that you were defeated by John Boy." he said, creating more stones in his hands, waiting for them to enlarge and tossing them with might at his opponent. Laxus jumped, hands in pockets still, letting the rocks hit the ground. By this time, Cana was behind a tree, 'Geez..And what kind of name is John Boy? Seriously, this guy is crazy! Going up against our Laxus? He's out of his mind..."

John created a large boulder under Laxus, and broke it right after, hoping the pieces might hurt him. A larger broken piece began to fall towards him. Cana gasped, about to shout out to him, when the rock shattered in half from lightning, landing on either side of Laxus. John took a jump back when lightning bolted down in front of him, and the lightning wizard walked towards him. John gulped, realizing he would lose if he didn't think fast. His eyes wandered and he created a large boulder in light speed, tossing it at the small brunette with the rest of his strength. Cana's eyes widened, then shut tightly. When she opened them again, Laxus was on the ground in front of her, sitting in broken stone. John was out cold. The child hurried over to the teen, "Laxus! Are you alright?" She asked, teary-eyed. Laxus stretched his arm, "Don't be silly, this is nothing. Literally, I've been hit with worse." He patted her head, getting himself up to his knees, and eventually standing up all the way.

Cana sighed of relief, "I'm sorry...If I would've hidden better he wouldn't have found me and you might not have gotten hurt.."she said. Laxus simply laughed, "I just told you kiddo, it was nothing. I can handle it, but you're too small. Wouldn't need an injured child."

The soon to be card mage pouted, "I'm not a child, I'm 11."

"Yeah, and I'm 16."

"...Meanie.."

Laxus ruffled her hair and lifted her up, "Let's just go back to the guild already so you can rest a bit."

"Okay, but you don't have to carry me, I'm not a child."

"Sure, right right." The blonde replied, carrying her anyway, taking the path to the guild.

_A/N: Eh. Sorry it's so short. I'm losing time more and more. I'll update as soon as possible and thank you to everyone who is supporting me!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, after a while. I almost completely forgot about this. What is wrong with me? Seriously? I will continue this right this instance. Erza, please._

_Erza: MariellaMiracle still doesn't own Fairy Tail. _

_Yes, thank you._

Super Laxus! Chapter 3

Cana still hadn't opened her package of cards. She had been staring at them for about a week. She hadn't seen Laxus at all either. To be honest, she was afraid to open the cards. What if she used them wrong by mistake? Of course, she did study every inch of them and learned everything she needed to learn, so why she…Why couldn't she just open the dang cards already?! Cana let out a sigh and set the cards down. Gray walked over and plopped down on the table,

"What's the matter Cana, you afraid to use magic?" He asked, a smug grin on his face. Cana scoffed and looked away with a simple, 'hmph'. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and waited for him to leave. After a while, Gray simple left the table and argued a bit more with Natsu. Cana bit her lip and stared at the table. _If I were like Natsu, Gildarts would've already known that I was his daughter… _She thought sadly. Her eyes travelled to the second floor. _Maybe I can tell Laxus about it. No…I don't know him well enough yet. _Cana let out another sigh and decided that she would go for a walk.

Tilting her head back and forth, cards in her hand, she walked quietly. At some points she would stop and lean on something or sit down and stare at the cards before sighing and shaking her head. She sat down on a swing, "This walk has proven to be of no use whatsoever." She groaned and kicked a rock, annoyed with herself. She ripped the sealing off of the cards, "THERE! I did it! I opened the cards!" She shouted victoriously, pumping her fist into the air. The world around her was silent. She sat back down, disappointed. She looked through the cards, biting her lip anxiously with each card she looked at. She smiled to herself, "Well. Now maybe I can just memorize each card.", she nodded to herself and returned to the guild.

A week later, Cana wore a dissatisfied look on her face, "I've learned these cards from bottom to top and left to right. Now I need to _use_ the...But yet again. I'm afraid." She whined and dropped her head against the table, sadly. She looked up and stretched her arms across the table, "Man, I wish this was easier…" She said aloud. A hand slowly lifted the cards from the table. Cana gasped, standing up immediately,

"Hey, those are mine! Give them back! Back back back!" She jumped up, trying to reach from the taller person. Gildarts leaned down to her,

"Sheesh kid. Calm yourself. I was just taking a look." He grinned at her. "So, you're looking into Card Magic, eh? Not a bad one. But, you know. If you want to master it, it's probably about time you actually started trying to use them, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Cana replied, her eyes sinking to the floor. _Just say it. He's right here. He's talking to me. Say it. Say it!_ She mentally scolded herself. She looked up towards Gildarts again,

"Gildarts!"

"Hmm?"

"I-I…Good luck on your next mission…"She sighed, her eyes darting back to the floor again. The older man ruffled her hair,

"Thanks a lot, squirt." He chuckled and walked away from her. Cana watched her father walk away. _Why didn't I tell him? It's not that hard to tell someone something. I talk to people all of the time, so why was this any different? Gildarts isn't a bad man. And I only get a few chances to talk to him, so why couldn't I just say it? Maybe…Maybe I'm still scared of his reply. What if he doesn't want to be my father? Seems about right. I'm sure he'd rather be the father of Natsu. Not some silly girl who can't even use her magic because she's too scared… _Cana clutched her cards tighter. She headed towards the entrance, refusing to let anyone see her cry like this. No. This was Fairy Tail that she was in, no one could know that she was crying. She was supposed to be strong. Wiping her tears with her arm, she bumped into another taller figure and fell back onto her bottom, letting out a tiny yelp.

The lightning mage looked down in annoyance. He stopped his music player and stared down at the small brunette, "You should re… "He stopped himself when he noticed her teary eyes and groaned, "Geez…What's wrong?" He asked, lifting up the Soon-To-Be Card Mage and pulling her towards the entrance of the guild. Cana sniffled and tried pulling away,

"Nothing is wrong!" She said in a completely unconvincing way. Laxus rolled his eyes and dragged her all the way to the nearby park.

"Don't feed me bull crap. I'm older than you, and I'm curious. So tell me what's wrong." He said, chewing on a piece of Pocky. Cana stared at the ground,

"Who says I have to tell you? I'm just upset, it's none of your business." She crossed her arms, holding her cards tightly.

"I thought you owed me. Speak up." The blonde said, becoming more irritated the more she resisted. Cana looked to the side and shook her head,

"I can't tell you. It wouldn't be right…" She said quietly, hoping she wasn't pissing him off even more with another refusal. Laxus sighed and leaned back, staring at the sky for a few moments, "Fine don't tell me. Listen. There's something that usually cheers me up when I get upset. Besides music. Follow me, midget." He told her, standing up straight and leading her. Cana tilted her head in confusion, _Something that always cheers him up, huh? And why does he keep calling me a midget! I'm younger than him, of course I'm shorter! And aren't men usually taller anyway?_ Cana grumbled, spitting her tongue at his back. Laxus turned around and spit his tongue back at her. The brunette placed her hands on her hips and glared at him,

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Laxus said, whistling as they walked. When they finally arrived, it was an apartment he had brought her to. Cana assumed it was his, in which case, she was right. Laxus headed towards his mini kitchen and opened the fridge,

"One condition," He said, "You cannot tell anyone about this. No way. Not a word. Especially not to the Master. If he found out about this, we'd both be in trouble because I'd tell him that I warned you." He said, his tone dead serious. Cana nodded,

"Okay, I promise. So what is it exactly that you're going to give me?" She asked. Laxus kneeled down to her height and handed her a bottle,

"It's alcohol. Beer. Yeah, you're not supposed to have it. And I'm not either, but it distracts me from a lot of things, and tastes pretty damn good." Laxus said, almost in a proud way and got out another bottle for himself. "It's a little strong so be careful." He warned her, popping the cap off of his bottle and taking a large gulp of it. Cana blinked, and stared at the bottle,

"Really? What's the difference between this and other drinks?" She asked. Laxus smirked,

"Well, with this stuff, you can get drunk. If you're smart you can handle yourself while drinking it. If not, then getting drunk can be a very bad thing." He said. Cana nodded and then handed the bottle to him, her cheeks pinking,

"C-Could you open it for me?" She asked, setting her cards down on the small coffee table nearby. The teen popped off the cap and handed it to her. Cana stared at the drink in her hand excitedly. Beer sounded like really amazing stuff! She hesitated, but only for a moment before taking her first drink of alcohol. Her eyes widened. This stuff was fantastic! It was almost like heaven just poured down her throat. She quickly took another drink, almost choking on it,

"Wow, Laxus! I didn't know that this tasted so good. It's amazing, I love it!" She squealed, taking another large drink after she finished speaking. Laxus chuckled, watching the girl drink with excitement. He gritted his teeth, he was dead if Makarov ever found out.

Later on, Cana had almost finished her 7th bottle. Seriously, sometimes Laxus couldn't even pull that off in two hours. She's drinking all of it… He frowned. "I think that's enough for you, girly. Seriously, I'm almost out. I don't need to have a drunk child on my hands. That's your last bottle." He said, putting a magic lock onto his fridge. Cana whined,

"No, please! Just one more, I promise. Super promise! Pinky promise!" She pleaded, already having finished the bottle he said was her last. "Come on, please. One more, that's all. That's all, I swear!"

"No way, kid! I actually want to have drinks for later, you know!?" He leaned back onto the couch and crossed his arms._ Stubborn kid…_

Cana glared at him. She was left with only one option. She slowly nodded, "Fine." She crossed her arms and then gave him her best seductive smile. She hugged Laxus, "Pleaseee.." She slurred. Laxus stared for a moment and then burst into laughter. Cana pouted, _Darn. I don't think my seduction is working._ She thought, rubbing her chin and trying to figure out what went wrong. Laxus clutched his stomach, now in pain from laughing too hard. He wiped a small tear from his eye,

"Damn kid. Just for that, one more. But that's it." He said, stepping up to the fridge and grabbing another bottle out. He popped off the cap and handed it to her. Cana's eyes sparkled,

"Yes!" She shouted excitedly, not wasting any time to drink half the bottle in one gulp .Laxus watched her in amazement, _That kid is something else… She's like 11, and still isn't drunk, after her 8__th__ bottle… I can't wait to see what she can handle when she's older._ He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

_That's it for this chapter folks! Sorry for not updating in so long. Here's a nice long chapter for you all though! Or at least, longer than the last two. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okie dokie. I haven't been updating at all. So I decided to! Also, if you find a mistake in my writing, please do correct me! Don't flame me though! At least, not too much anyway. I would like some advice though. :D_

_Also, I'd like to tell you now why I'm writing this fanfiction in the first place. I know that Laxus and Cana don't really have much chemistry in Fairy Tail, but I'd like to create my own past for them. When I first thought of this, I decided this would be my reason for shipping Laxana. C:_

_I'm glad a lot of you like this fanfic! Gray, take it away!_

_Gray: MariellaMiracle does not own Fairy Tail. If not…Wait, what was my line?_

_AGH, FORGET IT. Onto the story!_

Super Laxus! Chapter 4

Laxus POV

So that Cana ended up falling asleep on my couch. After drinking 9 bottles of my liquor. I shouldn't have suggested this in the first place. She is only a child. Whatever, it made her happy so… Why the hell do I care anyway? I guess I just felt bad. She looked like she needed it, I guess. I bought her those cards too, she better be extremely grateful to me.

Normal POV

Laxus lifted the cards off the table and skimmed through them. He sighed and placed them back on the table. He looked down at the younger girl. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if someone like her could actually pull off becoming a wizard. He smirked, an idea popping into his head. He shook the brunette,

"Hey, wake up."

"Nghh…What?"

"I had an idea. So if you manage to master at least 5 of those cards in two weeks, I'll give you a whole twelve back of beer."

Cana sat straight up, "No way, really? Isn't it expensive?" She asked, mentally praying that he wasn't joking. Laxus shook his head,

"Not too bad. Anyways, master five cards and I'll get you the alcohol." He said. Cana's eyes widened. She jumped up, grabbing her cards and running towards the door,

"Thank you!" She shouted on the way out. Laxus shook his head,

"I really shouldn't have done that. I doubt she will ever stop drinking…" Laxus sighed.

(Happy: And then!)

Cana stared at her cards, "I can do this. I have these cards, and the ones I got from my mom. There's no way I can fail now!"

Gray peeked over her shoulder, "Eh? What's this about, hm?"

Cana spit her tongue at the ice wizard, "None of your business!" She smiled at her cards, "I'm actually learning how to use these better…" She said. Gray laughed,

"I'll still be a better wizard than you!" He laughed, only to get kicked in the face. Cana glared down at him on the ground,

"Don't be a jerk. Hmph!" Cana turned away from the dizzy Gray and sat at another table where she hoped no one would bother her like that. Cana lifted up her cards and held them out in front of herself. After a bit of studying, she had managed how to transform her cards into shuriken. She took a look at her Prayers Fountain card. She picked up her cards and walked outside of the guild. She was not going to get anywhere by flooding the guild with water. After finding a place by a small pond, she began practicing with the card. She lifted her arm high, card in hand, she slammed it down. The outcome was water going everywhere, and even hitting her once or twice. She yelped and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she sighed. She was soaked!

~With Laxus~

Laxus had just finished another mission. Easy as pie. His mind wandered a bit to Cana. It had been 2 weeks since then and he had figured she would've forgotten about it. It's not like Laxus cared much, after all it was less money that he would have to spend. Makarov hadn't come to check on Laxus in quite a while so for now Laxus could still hide the drinks. For himself, of course. Unlocking the door to his home, Laxus kicked the door open and looked around. Since he'd been out the mission he had to make sure that no one had broke in while he was gone. Although if anyone did he would find out and kick their ass. So that was just silly. He plopped down onto the couch and stretched his legs out onto the table. He stared at the ceiling and let out a tremendous sigh. Things had been so complicated for him lately. The S-Class exams were coming up really soon and he hadn't been in living in his own home for very long now and it was actually tougher than Laxus expected. Paying for his own food, making sure the house was clean. Despite what people thought Laxus really hated it when there was a mess around. But that was the least of his problems. His dad recently got booted from the guild. That really pissed Laxus off. How could Gramps do that? It was his own son for crying out loud! What kind of father-

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being pushed open suddenly, causing Laxus to jump up immediately. Cana held the door open, panting,

"I did it! I've finished mastering 5 cards!" She said happily. Laxus mentally groaned, _Crap she remembered…_ he thought.

(Alright guys there we have it :D

Also, I'd like to ask if you guys want Mirajane x Fried in here as well? Or in a separate story, perhaps? Answer on my poll! :D)


End file.
